Do You Remember?
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: There you were, standing gracefully under the rays of the blazing sun, your skin was radiating so delicately, I swore I had never seen such beauty in all my years of being alive. Rivamika / Levi and Mikasa (Serious angst)


**Disclaimer: Don't cry T_T**

—

**Week One:**

Do you remember the first time we met?

Well, I suppose you don't; given the circumstances right now, but I remember that day as if it was just yesterday to me…

There you were, standing gracefully under the rays of the blazing sun, your skin was radiating so delicately, I swore I had never seen such beauty in all my years of being alive. It was a sight that my eyes could never erase. An image my mind could never forget, and despite the fact that you were crying in the middle of the training grounds, I couldn't stop myself from staring.

I never asked you what's wrong; and you never approached me.

All you said was, "What are you staring at? Don't you have anywhere else to be?" It was then at the moment, when I realized how much I pitied you.

"Clean yourself up. You look disgusting."

You were just an annoying brat to me at that time, and the sooner I left, the better I could forget about ever meeting you.

—

"How is she doing?"

"I'm not a doctor. You should consider asking somebody who's actually working in this facility."

"Ignoring the question won't help, Levi."

"And answering won't do that much, now will it? Glad we sorted that out."

"She's been fighting it for awhile… hasn't she?"

"If you already knew, you shouldn't have asked."

—

**Week Two:**

Do you remember when you were assigned to my squad?

We would train most of the time; day after day. Morning to evening. And any other chances we had.

Why you ask? I'm sure we both wondered about that from time to time.

But we never stopped to ask. We always just fought. Continuing on like it was a natural instinct to our body and mind.

It was like we were communicating, almost. Learning from each other through our fists, dancing in tune through our blades, and comforting each other by just… being there on the training grounds.

We were like yin and yang.

Complete opposites, yet we still managed to balance out.

It was ridiculous when I thought about it, but I never once complained.

You were just an annoying brat to me at that time, and the sooner I left, the better I could forget about ever meeting you.

—

"M-Mikasa! You need to calm down!"

"What's going on? Who are you people?"

"Lay back down, you're haven't fully recovered yet."

"I need to leave… there's somewhere I need to go."

"Please remain in your room until your wounds are fully treated."

—

**Week Three:**

Do you remember the first time we actually ever talked?

You were alone in the mess hall, completely isolated from anything or anyone around you.

I was thinking about ignoring you at first, but later thought there was no harm in asking you what's wrong.

So as quietly as I could, I slipped into the seat next to you, and handed you a cup of tea,

"What's this?" You asked me.

At that time, I had to refrain myself from asking if you were stupid, because who in their right mind would ask such a dumb question?

Gladly I chose not to, because you weren't exactly emotionally stable at the moment, and I would have risked a very serious injury to the groins.

So instead, I replied : "It's tea. Drink it before it cools down."

Of course, you gave me the most despicable look to have ever existed to mankind, but you still did as you were told. And that alone made me feel relieved somehow. As if I managed to cheer you up, even if it wasn't much.

Slowly, you began to open up to me. You sat there talking about things. Important things. But mostly about Jaeger, half the time.

It wasn't pleasant, I admit. But it wasn't unbearable either.

You were just an annoying brat to me at that time, and the sooner I left, the better I could forget about ever meeting you.

—

"She's struggling."

"I'm well aware doctor. Although, I don't see what the problem is."

"I just informed you…"

"Do I need to repeat myself? We pay you to do your job. it's expected of you. If she's struggling, it's your duty to handle her. There are soldiers out there risking their lives right now, and you're telling me you can't handle a simple girl?"

"Well, that's the issue Corporal. She's not exactly just a simple girl. Her strength is inhumane. I'm not even sure if we can restrain her from fighting us anymore."

"Just do your job. This will all blow over soon."

"If you insist."

—

**Week Four:**

Do you remember when we first kissed?

It wasn't necessarily romantic, if I do recall back.

It was more accidental, than it was intentional.

I was carrying you back to headquarters, while you were sustaining a bad leg injury.

Of course, you demanded I put you down, but I refused the request and continued to carry you on my back.

It wasn't until we reached a mile within close distance, did I turn my head around just in time for you to lean forward.

Our noses bump, so did our foreheads, but we were mostly concentrated in the way our lips touched.

It was chaste. Meaningless. And only lasted for a second.

"That never happened." you told me,

I nodded my head in agreement, and tried in my best efforts to forget how oddly connected I felt to you right there and then.

You were just an annoying brat to me at that time, and the sooner I left, the better I could forget about ever meeting you.

—

"Nurse?"

"Ah, yes Ms. Ackerman? Is there a problem?"

"No… I just want to know where these letters keep coming from? It keeps asking me if I remember things, but I never do."

"You'll remember in due time, dear. It's just minor Amnesia for now."

"How long?"

"… I can't say. We've only just healed your wounds."

"I see… can you tell me who this person is?"

"What person, dear?"

"The letters. The person who keeps sending these letters."

"Of course. His name is…"

—

**Week five:**

Do you remember when I first said I loved you?

Since birth, I always believed that love was just a mental illness.

Sounds stupid right? Might be, yeah. But I've always believed in it, regardless of what others thought.

I never once imagined being in love, nor did I ever try to find it.

A person once told me when I was much younger:

"The day you fall in love, is the day you become sick."

I didn't understand it at first, but after growing up and becoming a man, I think I understood what that person was saying now.

The day I met you, was the day I realized just how sick I was becoming.

My walls came crashing down, my eyes always continued to search, my mind never rested, and it always, always, managed to come back to you.

You were always there, becoming this light for me that never failed to lead me forward.

I would always ask myself: What am I killing Titans for?

And it struck me one day during training.

It was you.

The reason I still managed to go forward, even after losing countless of comrades, and witnessing the horrors of death, was all because of you.

I could still remember the look on your face that day I professed my love to you.

You weren't convinced, and I was nearly losing my confidence.

"Is that all?" You asked me.

I didn't understand what you meant at that time, and I don't think I ever will.

We stopped talking after that, and I stopped trying to convince you.

Don't look so pitiful while you're reading this…it's only just a letter.

Maybe someday I'll have the courage to come see you again. But until then, try to hang on to any small hope.

Because that's all I'm doing right now…

**P.S.** You're still an annoying brat to me, but I've given up on leaving. Because no matter how hard I try to forget you, I'm always another step closer to loving you.

**—**

"She still continues to send those letters huh?"

"Every week, at most."

"She understands right?… That he's dead and he's never going to read them…"

"She knows."

"They why…"

"Because he gave her life through those letters, Eren."

**—**

**Week Eleven:**

The letters stopped coming after that.

I haven't heard from you since then.

People told me you were killed in action, but I don't think you were.

Perhaps it's foolish of me to think that… but maybe I'm just hanging on to any small hope, because naturally, when you love someone, it's something you should do, right?

I remember you, Levi. Because I don't think I could ever forget.

Maybe I did for a moment, but you were always there in the back of my head. Reaching me when I was trying to force you out…

Wherever you are, or whatever you're doing… I hope my letter reaches you one day.

Until then, I'll continue to hang on to any small hope, because naturally, when you love someone as much as I do, you should never stop believing.

**P.S.** Don't look so pitiful… it's only just a letter, right? Maybe someday I'll have the courage to finally come see you again.

**—**

_[Fin]_

**S/N: Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
